Squabble 10 musicdrabbles LJCHALLENGE
by Alanna-twins
Summary: 10 music-drabbles about Squalo and Belphegor from KHR.


Squalo x Belphegor-drabbles for the 10 music-drabble challenge on LiveJournal.  
So i decided to do 10 Squabble-ones, cuz they don't get enough love if you ask me.

The rules for this meme:  
1. Put on all music on your computor/mp3/mobile/iPod or whatever, and put it on shuffle.  
2. Choose a pairing to write about.  
3. Press play, write a drabble about your pairing that has something to do with the song.  
Remember, you're not allowed to skip any songs, no matter how silly/embarassing they may be.  
4. Write 10 of these.

--

Squabble 10 music-drabbles LJ-CHALLENGE!  
by Tezzino from Alanna-twins

1. Fronda - Rullar fram

"Stupid drunks." Belphegor growled under his breath.

"Maa maa, Bel. Don't be mad at them." Lussuria said happily as he had Xanxus in a firm grip.

"Why can't I just dump shark here?" Bel motioned towards a big pile of stinking trash, only to stagger under the weight of an unconcious Squalo.

"No, that'd be mean." Lussuria answered.

"Ooi..." a low voice growled from Bel's side.

"So you're awake now, Squalo?" Bel glared under his bangs at the silverhaired swordsman.

"Bel, why're we rolling?"

"Rolling?"

"You look hot Bel, y'know tha'?" Squalo spluttered.

"Shut up, you dumb ass." Bel frowned.

"No really. Ooi, I'll take you to a place."

Bel roled his eyes. "What kind of place?"

"A place only dreams can."

"...What?"

"No one can stop me." Squalo sang drunkenly.

"You're really drunk."

"...not..."

"Yes, you're so drunk you'd die if you drink more."

"Ooi, Bel. Get a drink too."

"Are you stupid? I'm underage."

"You are?"

Bel radiated a deathly aura.

"Calm down, Bel-chan. Remember he's drunk." Lussuria tried to calm Bel down.

"Hn."

"All that starts well, ends well too."

"No shitting me."

--

2. Bowling for Soup - Lil' Red Riding Hood

"even if I'm supposed to be the wolf, I won't eat you."

Squalo looked at Bel, who was wearing a red cape with a hood.

Squalo was wearing wolfears.

"Not like that, I know. But in another way." Bel frowned.

"Of course, lil' red riding hood." Squalo hugged Bel, groping his ass in the meantime.

--

3. Lordi - Evilove

On Bel's birthday he got a boquet of roses from Squalo.

The red blooddrops fell as the thorns cut his hand.

Squalo got a snake from the prince following birthday.

They were definitly in a love-hate relationship.

--

4. Aya Hirano - Motteke! Sailor Fuku

Squalo felt blood rush to his abdomen as Bel walked towards him in the ultra short sailoruniformskirt, stomach bare, tights highly visable, flashing his long, slender legs.

Squalo groaned. "Decide already. Put more clothes on, or take everything off!"

--

5. Green Day - Holiday

"Ushishishi... Look at that ridiculus thing." Bel pointed to something behind Squalo.

The shark turned around.

"A statue?"

"It's called a monument. And it has a plasticbag on it's head."

"This is a boring holiday."

"I agree."

--

6. Rie Fu - Life is like a boat

"Bel." Squalo sat down ext to the prince, who was watching the waves hit the beach.

"Hm?"

"Who are you really?"

"What are you talking about? I'm me, ain't I?"

"I mean, what do you hide under that smile?"

"My self."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

--

7. Linkin Park - Runaway

Belphegor and Squalo was lying on a beach, watching the night sky.

"Isn't it beautiful? The sky looks like dust." Bel sighed as he leaned back on Squalos chest.

"You're poetic al of a sudden."

"Mm..." Bel leaned up, locking lips with the shark. "It was worth this, running away for a while, I mean."

--

8. Bowling for Soup - Hit Me baby One More Time

"C'mon Squalo. Try hit me."

"Ooi, you don't think I can?"

"That's right. I don't think you've got the guts."

Squalo roared as he threw himself at Belphegor.

Several minutes later both was panting, several scrapes on both of them.

"Proved you wrong." Squalo said and pressed a hard kiss on Bels lips.

--

9. Buckcherry - Crazy Birth

"Fuck." Squalo swore as Bel bit down on his collarbone.

Their naked bodies pressed against each other.

"Fuck, you're crazy, you fucking bitch."

Squalo moaned as he thrust into the younger male.

"Why thank you."

Bel moaned loudly.

--

10. Aqua - Roses are Red

"Roses?" Bel read the card out loud. "Roses are red, violas are blue, honey is sweet but not as sweet as you." He raised an eyebrow. "Squalo, this is patetic." He looked over to his lover. "How can you write something so... stupid-sounding?"

"Uh... Lussuria helped me to decide what to write."

Squalos reply made Bel laugh.


End file.
